


[podfic] Goosed

by luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, silverandblue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Goose-typical violence, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi-Voice, Nudity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:Derek could honestly say the last thing he expected to attack him while he was out in the preserve was a fuckinggoose.





	[podfic] Goosed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goosed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282273) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Another soulmate goose of enforcement AU podfic from Winter Chillfest! The rating on this one has been bumped up due to the bloopers (gotta love inadvertent sexual innuendos~). Thank you to mikkimouse for having blanket permission!
> 
> Please enjoy, and consider leaving us feedback below!  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_Goosed_ **

**written by mikkimouse**

  


A Podfic Winter Chillfest '19 Production  
Editing by silverandblue & Cover Art by reena_jenkins 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/k872f0aj52jvumv/%5Bpodfic%5D_Goosed.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:16:38  
Size: 11.9 MB  
  
**Featuring:**

luvtheheaven _as Derek_  
reena_jenkins _as Stiles_  
& silverandblue _as narrator_  


  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **sab** : while I often make my own goose noises, the goose noises used in transitions were sourced from [ straget's Goose passes on FreeSound.org](https://freesound.org/people/straget/sounds/424094/)


End file.
